


Compatibility

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-28
Updated: 2002-03-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna takes a Cosmo quiz. Companion piece to: "More Compatible"





	Compatibility

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Compatibility**

**by:** Evelyn 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Summary:** Donna takes a Cosmo quiz. Spoilers, everything through "Dead Irish Writers."  
**Notes:** There will be a companion piece to this, since Josh wants to take the challenge too! Special thanks to Shelley, for her encouragement, careful reading of this story, and suggestions.  
  


I was definitely compatible with Johnny McIver, my fifth grade boyfriend. We both loved the movie Splash. I saw it four times that summer, once even with Johnny, when his father drove us to the theater, and my mom picked up. Of course, I adored the movie primarily because I loved Tom Hanks. The man had adorable curly brown hair and soulful, brown eyes and I've always been a sucker for that combination - but that's pretty obvious, isn't it? And of course, I totally identified with Daryl Hannah who played the mermaid, Madison. I mean didn't I come from Madison, Wisconsin? Didn't I have long blonde hair and blue eyes? Wasn't I the best swimmer in the fifth grade? And, Johnny? He loved the movie because he'd won a goldfish at the school carnival. 

OK - we were compatible until sixth grade when I fell in love with brown haired, brown eyed, Michael J. Fox. No, even then I was totally turned off by his super-Republican Alex P. Keaton, but who wouldn't melt when they saw Michael in that movie classic, Teen Wolf? Why the fangs alone were enough to make my heart flutter...and Johnny, well he was still into fish. What can I say? I guess it wasn't meant to be.

But I definitely know about the importance of compatibility, which is why I was intrigued by the Cosmo quiz, "Is He the Right Man for You?" Of course, I know that Josh and I are compatible, but it couldn't hurt to have a little scientific evidence to bolster my case. Besides it's 10:00 at night, and I've been waiting for hours for Josh to get back from the Hill where he's gone to turn recalcitrant Republicans into sniveling wusses.

I pick up my pencil and start to check off my answers in the little boxes next to each question. Quite simple, the higher the score, the more compatible the couple. No problem. 

1\. What is the age difference between you and Mr. Right?  
1 year or less - 4 points  
2 years - 3 points  
3 years - 2 points  
4 years - 1 point  
More than 4 years - 0 points

Wait, are we talking chronological or emotional age? Because while Josh is 12 years older than I am, let's be realistic, he's got the emotional maturity of a college freshman. Of course, that would  
make him 10 years younger than me. Can you just subtract the two numbers and go with the remainder in this case?

2\. Do you share the same religious faith?  
Yes - 4 points  
No - 0 points

Wait, can you count the Democratic Party as a religious faith? Because if so, we'd earn at least a 5 on that question. And anyway, I have this fabulous recipe for matzoh ball soup that Josh's Mom sent me. Is that worth extra credit?

3\. Do you have the same educational background?  
Both college graduates? - 4 points  
No? 0 points

Wait, can I get course credit for life experiences? Furthermore, didn't Casey Reed tell me I had earned a master's degree in power brokering? And while I admit that I was not a Fulbright Scholar as one  
political operative so readily points out in his own autobiography, does being Miss Apple Blossom 1993 count?

4\. Do you share the same idea of a romantic evening? Yes: 4 points  
No: 0 points

Okay, this is easy. His idea of a romantic evening is eating pizza and watching Mike Piazza and the Mets. Mine is a candle-lit dinner with Yo-Yo Ma playing in the background. Wait, do you get any points for helping set up a romantic Tahitian evening he spent with another woman? They don't take away points do they?

5\. Does the future ever come up in conversation?  
Yes 4 points  
No 0 points

At last, 4 points. Of course, I know exactly where Josh and I plan to be for the next four years: 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue, Washington, DC. Wait, they were talking about the campaign, right?

6\. His family:  
Loves you:4 points  
Doesn't Know you. 2 points  
Hates your guts. 0 points

Of course, Josh's mother loves me. She knows exactly who made the airplane reservations to get him to Florida for Thanksgiving. Can I get extra points for being absolutely certain that she hated Amy. I mean they never met, but really, isn't Amy every mother's worst nightmare?

7\. Are you sexually compatible?  
Yes 4 points  
Sometimes 2 points  
No 0 points

Well, I'd rate us as an easy 10 points for this one. Wait, you mean you have to actually have had sex in order to answer this one? Bantering doesn't count?

8\. His romantic history indicates a willingness to commit.  
Yes - 4 points  
No - 0 points

OK, commit to what? An insane asylum? Given who the man has dated, and I'll just whisper Mandy, Amy, I think it shows good judgment that he hasn't been willing to sign on the dotted line, right? 

9\. Does he share himself with you?  
Yes 4 points  
No 0 points

Well, of course. He certainly shares with me his frustrations about idiot Republican Senators. And didn't he bring me olives when I couldn't get into Mrs. Bartlett's birthday party? And he shared  
his coat with me when he sent me out into the cold to call the Flenders (well, at least he let me wear it). And has the man ever eaten a hamburger and fries that he hasn't shared off his plate?  
And no I don't count batting my hand away an unwillingness to share.

10\. Can you imagine your life without this man?

Wait, I don't need to answer that question. Compatibility is for computer programs. I hear him coming down the hall right now. This is Josh Lyman we're talking about. Take that Cosmo Girl!  


Sequel: More Compatible


End file.
